


Art for "Candle, Cup, and Casket" by Desiderii

by AkumuBlack



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumuBlack/pseuds/AkumuBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Art] Here you will find my art for the brilliant story "Candle, Cup, and Casket" written by Desiderii for Paperlegends 2013</p>
<p>[Story]     In some far distant future, Arthur heir Pendragon, Captain of the galley-class Kilgharrah and Prince of the Camelot, answers a distress call from the alien-besieged Ealdor. There, he finds Merlin, a plausibly-deniable sorcerer with an irresistible grin. This is the story of how the terraformation of planet Albion was threatened by the prejudices of the past, of finding solid ground and taking a stand, and of giving yourself reasons to trust.</p>
<p>    A phantasmagorical space opera, high fantasy in a science fiction setting, this work includes cyborg Arthur, fighter-pilot Morgana, spectral dragons, Lovecraftian horrors, sentient spaceships, and a little bit of that kissing stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Candle, Cup, and Casket" by Desiderii

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Candle, Cup, and Casket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/944029) by [Desiderii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desiderii/pseuds/Desiderii). 



> And we are finally here!
> 
> There are many things to say, and I want to start with a huge thank you and a note of never-ending awe to my amazing author, Desiderii. Sweetheart, not only you are amazingly talented, but have all the patience in the world. Thank you for being my companion in this great adventure!  
> Another thank you goes to all the supportive and dear people in the Merlin fandom. I wouldn' be here if not for you all, so thank you, for real.  
> And last but not least, our godly mod the_muppet thank you for working so hard and putting all of us together in this Big Bang.
> 
> About the art: note that for the next hours days **I will be updating with** **new pieces** , especially from the latter part of the story. I know, I suck, but I didn't make it in time. Luckily Desi's story makes well up for the lack of art!  
> These all contain spoilers for the story so [GO READ IT!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/944029)

[ ](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/Akumu_Black/media/Paperlegends/COVER_zpsdc9f0daa.jpg.html)

These are the dividers:  
Candle  
[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/Akumu_Black/media/Paperlegends/DIVIDER_CANDLE_zpscf655122.png.html)

Cup  
[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/Akumu_Black/media/Paperlegends/DIVIDER_CUP_zpse6881d7e.png.html)

Casket  
[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/Akumu_Black/media/Paperlegends/DIVIDER_CASKET_zps22f2fec6.png.html)

Pendragon Sigil  
[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/Akumu_Black/media/Paperlegends/DIVIDER_DRAGON_zpse6bae4ff.png.html)

Merlin's Triskelion  
[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/Akumu_Black/media/Paperlegends/DIVIDER_TRISKELE_zps3f72cf9b.png.html)

Morgana's Sigil  
[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/Akumu_Black/media/Paperlegends/DIVIDER_DRAGON_morgana_zps4f67f387.png.html)

***New*** A ticklish ship ***New***  
[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/Akumu_Black/media/Paperlegends/Ticklish_scn_zps1d4209e3.jpg.html)

In the Abyss  
[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/Akumu_Black/media/Paperlegends/KRAKEN_zpsb7c6fec3.jpg.html)

Bumblebee Mug  
[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/Akumu_Black/media/Paperlegends/BUMBLEBEE_zps0b863560.jpg.html)

In the infirmary  
[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/Akumu_Black/media/Paperlegends/KISS_zps9ee37bb5.jpg.html)

***new*** New World ***new***  
[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/Akumu_Black/media/Paperlegends/NEWWORLD__zps5a1be7e7.jpg.html)

Freya's Ghost  
[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/Akumu_Black/media/Paperlegends/FREYA_zps4d91159f.jpg.html)

I hope you liked them, concrit is always well accepted!  
Stay tuned for the additional art!


End file.
